Photo souvenir
by Luunaa
Summary: Soirée ordinaire, amis d'enfances, souvenirs... Et une photo qui raconte les sentiments... One-shot


**Photo souvenir**

Petit cadeau pour la nouvelle année, pour vous montrer que je suis toujours là, et que les fics avancent. Pour les impatients, le prochain chapitre de Pull the Trigger est prêt, mais ne va pas sortir tout de suite, désolée. Pour plus d'explications, je vous redirige vers mon profil.

**Titre :** **Photo souvenir**

**Auteur :** **Luunaa **

**Genre :** One-shot. Romance, Friendship

**Rating :** **K** (tout gentil, tout mimi… oui, je sais faire XD)

**Personnages :** Endou Kazemaru Fuyuka Gouenji Kidou

**Note :** Cette fic m'a été inspiré d'un fanart dont je vous met le lien (mais comme le site est capricieux, voilà comment il faut faire : vous copiez le lien dans la barre de recherche et vous allez dans images. Là vous cliquez sur la première qui est une loooongue vignette... et vous mettez en taille réelle. Étonnamment, la première image montre les jumeaux Fubuki... )

**_ 571403 _**

**Disclamer : **Eh non ! C'est la grande surprise de l'année 2013, mais les perso d'Ina ne sont pas ma propriété mais celle de Level 5 (et tout ce qui va avec).

* * *

À la base, il était simplement parti faire des courses à la supérette. Mais il avait eu le malheur de passer près du Parc de la Tour de Fer ça ne l'avait qu'à moitié étonné d'y trouver son capitaine en plein entraînement. Au bout du quinzième vol plané (bon sang, il avait changé de pneu ! Où en avait-il trouvé un aussi énorme ?) il avait eu pitié de lui et l'avait aidé à se relever en se moquant gentiment de ses pratiques étranges. Le capitaine des Raimon était couvert de bleus et d'égratignures, à bout de souffle, mais ses yeux, ses grands yeux noisette brillaient de bonne humeur et de positivité.

Il était ensuite resté là, à le regarder se prendre des pneus en pleine tête avec le sourire.

Le soir tombait quand, toujours avec un grand sourire, il l'avait entraîné jusqu'à chez lui en lui parlant de football.

Et donc, ils sont maintenant tous les deux dans le salon, assis sur le sol, deux tasses de thé sur la table basse et deux classeurs ouvert sur des dizaines de photo de maternelle et de primaire. À vrai dire, il ne sait même plus comment ils en sont arrivé à jouer les petits vieux nostalgiques devant l'album photo. Mais ils sont là ensemble, côte à côte, chacun montrant à l'autre en souriant des trouvailles, des souvenirs, provoquant des rires et faisant remonter les anecdotes, et le reste n'est pas important. Le tofu acheté à l'épicerie pourra bien attendre.

–Woh ! Kazemaru, regarde ça ! Il y a même Fuyuppe !

Le garçon se rapproche d'Endou pour regarder en replaçant une longue mèche bleue derrière son oreille. Ce que lui montre son ami est une série de clichés – sûrement pris en rafale – mis les uns en dessous des autres et dessus, Fuyuka, Kazemaru et Endou, probablement pas âgés de plus de 6 ans, posent les uns à côté des autres. Kazemaru sourit en voyant ce que le mini-Endou de la photo tient entre ses mains. À l'époque déjà, impossible de le séparer de son ballon de foot.

…

…

…

Tiens… maintenant qu'il y pense… ce jour… ça ne serait pas…

_**8 ans plus tôt, journée d'introduction de l'école primaire d'Inazuma**_

_–Mamoru-kun ! _

_ La fillette, haute comme trois pommes et jolie comme un cœur, avec les deux petites couettes couleur lilas qui surplombent son crâne, court aussi vite que lui permettent sa robe et ses petites jambes vers un petit garçon aux grands yeux noisette qui tient un ballon de football entre ses mains._

_ –Ohayo Fuyuppe ! s'exclame l'enfant avec un sourire plus éclatant que le soleil. Tu veux jouer au football ?_

_ –Oui !_

_ Les voilà qui poursuivent le ballon dans la cour déjà bien animée de l'école, évitant de justesse enfants et parents – ces derniers étant de toute façon trop occupés à vanter les mérites de leur progéniture respective et accessoirement de discuter avec les autres parents des projets qu'ils imaginent pour le futur de leurs enfants._

_ Sourire aux lèvres, Fuyuka et Endou dribblent, se font des passes, avec la maladresse des enfants de leur âge._

_ –Mamoru ! Arrête avec ce ballon, tu vas faire une bêtise !_

_ –Okaaaa-san ! gémit le garçon en suppliant du regard sa mère qui le surveille, bras croisés, aux côtés des parents de Fuyuka._

_ La grimace suppliante d'Endou ne défronce pas les sourcils de sa mère, mais fait beaucoup rire celle de la fillette. La mère d'Endou finit par lâcher un soupir excédé et se détourne, provoquant immédiatement un « Ouais ! » enthousiaste de son fils, suivit tout de suite après du bruit d'un ballon rebondissant sur le goudron. _

_ –Cet enfant me rendra folle. soupire-t-elle alors que le père de Fuyuka la contredit gentiment tout en mitraillant leurs enfants avec son appareil._

_ –T'inquiète pas Kaa-san, je fais attention ! hurle la voix d'Endou comme s'il avait entendu ce que sa mère vient de dire._

_ À peine a-t-il dit ça qu'il tire dans la balle. Or, celle-ci, au lieu d'atteindre Fuyuka, file et heurte un enfant qui leur tourne le dos. Il tombe à genoux en poussant un « Aïe ! » sonore. _

_ –Mamoru ! tonne la mère de ce dernier._

_ Le garçon jette un regard apeuré à sa mère et s'élance vers l'enfant au sol, qui se redresse en s'époussetant._

_ –Eh ! Ça va ? Désolé, tu t'es fais mal ?_

_ –Non ça va._

_ Le garçon en face d'Endou a un visage un peu androgyne, et une longue mèche bleue qui masque son œil gauche. Le droit, visible, est légèrement ambré et semble le sonder._

_ –Comment tu t'appelle ? demande le petit brun en souriant de toutes ses dents._

_ L'autre paraît surpris pas tant de bonne humeur et d'énergie. Il rougit et baisse les yeux._

_ –… Kazemaru Ichirouta._

_ –Kazemaru ? Moi je suis Endou Mamoru ! Tu veux jouer au football ?_

_ –Heu…_

_ L'enfant hésite. Il n'a pas l'habitude d'être bousculé comme ça, lui qui reste toujours tranquillement dans son coin sans faire de bruit. Mais il n'a pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit, Endou l'a attrapé par le bras et le traîne en direction de Fuyuka. La petite fille lui sourit. Et l'instant d'après, tous trois frappent dans le ballon avec entrain. Endou et Fuyuka rient aux éclats en courant derrière la balle. Kazemaru se met à sourire. _

_ Quand ils doivent arrêter de jouer parce que l'après-midi se termine et qu'il est temps de rentrer, le bleuté regarde autour de lui d'un air ébahi. Il n'a pas vu le temps passé. Il frotte sa manche contre sa joue en sueur, et ne peut s'empêcher de continuer à sourire. "Fuyuppe" comme l'appelle Endou, babille joyeusement sur le foot, la rentrée, ses amis. Un vrai moulin à paroles. Endou lui, s'approche de Kazemaru et sans prévenir, attrape ses mèches de cheveux bleus et les coincent derrière ses oreilles, révélant son deuxième oeil. Figé par la surprise, le garçon laisse son nouvel ami l'examiner. Au bout d'un instant, Endou lâche, avec un grand sourire et ces étoiles multicolores dans les yeux :_

_ –C'est marrant, t'as les cheveux tout doux ! On pourrait te faire une coiffure comme Fuyuppe !_

_ Kazemaru reste bouche-bée, puis recule en rougissant de plus belle._

_ –Quoi ?! Mais je suis pas une fille ! _

_ Endou rit aux éclats._

_ –Les enfants, venez là on va faire une photo._

_ Endou et Fuyuka courent vers leurs parents avec entrain avant de se mettre côte à côte devant l'objectif. Endou tient toujours son ballon serré contre lui, ce qui a le don de faire râler sa mère et sourire les autres. Finalement, la mère d'Endou prend elle aussi son appareil photo. _

–_Attention, le petit oiseau va…_

_Mais le petit brun s'en va soudain en courant, revient vers Kazemaru et le tire par le bras._

–_Viens Kazemaru, on va faire une photo ensemble !_

_Incapable de protester, l'enfant se laisse conduire en face des parents qui les regardent d'un air étonné. Les trois enfants se mettent de nouveau côte à côte, et Endou se tient entre Kazemaru et Fuyuka. D'une main, il fait le signe de la victoire avec ses doigts en s'écriant :_

–_C'était une super journée ! Je suis trop content d'avoir joué au foot avec mes amis !_

_Kazemaru sourit. Ils se connaissent depuis quelques heures à peine et il l'appelle déjà "ami". Fuyuka sourit aussi, se hausse sur la pointe des pieds et colle une bise sonore sur la joue d'Endou._

–_Je t'adore Mamoru-kun._

_Alors que le petit footballeur affiche un air ahuri, Kazemaru se fige. Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais ça lui fait tout bizarre de voir Fuyuka embrasser Endou. Il a le cœur qui bat fort et l'envie de s'en aller avec Endou tout seul. Alors impulsivement, il prend le visage du brun entre ses mains, s'approche et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. _

_Un silence choqué s'installe entre les adultes. Fuyuka rigole avec les yeux brillants et Endou, un air un peu niais sur le visage, ne semble pas comprendre et sourit de nouveau._

_**Retour au présent, maison d'Endou**_

Endou, assit en tailleur, un album photo entre les mains, a la bouche entrouverte et les yeux agrandis d'incompréhension alors qu'il continu à fixer la série de photo. Kazemaru lui, a opté pour la stratégie de l'autruche à genoux par terre, plié en deux, s'il pouvait disparaître sous terre là maintenant, il le ferait. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir aussi honte de toute sa vie.

Et puis il sent une main sur son dos, se redresse à regret et tombe face au sourire éblouissant d'Endou. Il a refermé l'album photo.

–Eh, Kazemaru. J'ai faim. Tu veux venir avec moi au Rai-rai-ken, je mangerais bien des nouilles.

Il le regarde, interloqué, puis sourit tendrement. C'est vrai, c'est Endou en face de lui. Depuis tout ce temps, il n'a pas changé toujours aussi insouciant et fondamentalement bon. Le bleuté se lève, détourne les yeux et raille :

–C'est toi la nouille. **(1)**

–Hein ?

–Pff…

La soirée est fraîche, le ciel clair et sous le regard brûlant des étoiles, **(2)** les sourires des deux amis d'enfance brillent. Ils ne parlent pas, l'un parce qu'il n'en a pas le courage, encore trop gêné de ce qui s'est passé, l'autre parce qu'il n'a pas besoin de parler pour comprendre et se faire comprendre.

–Endou !

Au bout d'une rue, Gouenji et Kidou viennent à leur rencontre.

–Vous allez chez Hibiki-san ?

–Ouaip ! claironne Endou. Vous aussi ?

Le stratège de Raimon acquiesce. Alors qu'Endou attrape le ballon que Gouenji a avec lui, les yeux cachés par les lunettes observent Kazemaru.

–Quelque chose ne va pas ? demande Kidou.

Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux qui regarde Endou discrètement (mais pas assez pour que l'ancien capitaine de Teikoku ne le remarque pas) en se mordillant pensivement la lèvre, sourit.

–Non, tout va bien.

Devant, Endou énumère les menus du Rai-rai-ken, qu'il connaît par cœur. Gouenji le charrie un peu et les deux garçons se font des passes avec le ballon tout en marchant. Kazemaru détourne les yeux. Franchement, qu'est ce qu'il va s'imaginer…

La balle roule toujours, Endou et Gouenji se cognent l'épaule en voulant la prendre et le brun éclate de rire.

La mèche de Kazemaru tombe un peu plus sur son visage lorsqu'il baisse la tête.

Une main attrape ses longs cheveux bleus et les coincent derrière son oreille, révélant son deuxième œil.

–Ça va ? entend-t-il.

Il relève brusquement la tête et percute le front d'Endou.

–Aïe ! lâchent-ils en même temps.

Kazemaru se fige, regarde Endou qui l'observe lui aussi. Il y a un moment de silence pendant lequel Kidou et Gouenji essayent de comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer, puis Endou et Kazemaru se mettent à rire.

–Qu'est ce qui leur prend… murmure le blond.

Son ami secoue la tête il y a bien longtemps qu'il a arrêté d'essayer de comprendre le comportement du capitaine.

Les rires des deux amis d'enfance s'éteignent doucement et quand Kidou se risque à demander ce qui les fait rire comme ça, Endou élude en répondant simplement qu'ils se rappelaient d'un souvenir d'enfance.

Les quatre amis reprennent le chemin du restaurant. Endou tape sur l'épaule de Kazemaru, lui disant qu'il n'a pas répondu à sa question.

–Ça va ? répète-t-il.

Le bleuté le regarde et lui tape à son tour gentiment sur l'épaule.

–Mais oui, tout va bien.

Et il lui offre un sublime sourire qui fait briller ses yeux légèrement ambrés.

Endou semble surpris, et sans s'en apercevoir, il porte deux doigts à ses lèvres.

Kazemaru sursaute, puis soupire en voyant son ami partir en avant, rejoindre Kidou et Gouenji qui marchent en tête.

Oui vraiment, que va-t-il s'imaginer ? Il n'en sait rien.

Il ramène sa mèche devant son visage.

Mais peu importe.

Il l'imagine.

Et il rejoint ses amis avec le sourire aux lèvres, en chuchotant pour lui même :

–Je t'adore Mamoru…

* * *

**(1) : **Je crois que cette phrase va devenir une "Mark de Fabrique" (dixit Ananda)… Défi : cherchez le nombre de fic où vous trouver cet échange au sujet d'Endou la nouille ^^

**(2) : **Merci à Erik L'Homme ! Ceux qui ont lu les livres "A comme Association" comprendront.

* * *

**Et voilà, c'était le One-shot du nouvel an, avec un Endou complètement à l'ouest comme d'hab (pour qu'il comprenne que certaines personne –Gouenji et Kazemaru, entre autres– sont dingues de lui, il faudrait qu'ils se déguisent en Cupidon fluo en hurlant : "je t'aime"…. Et encore…) ^^ Bonnes fêtes à tous !**

* * *

**Kazemaru *rouge* :** …

**Gouenji :** …

**Endou :** Bah quoi ? Vous en faites une tête !

**Kidou *narquois* :** Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien.

**Kazemaru :** C'est QUOI cette photo ?!

**Gouenji :** Je demande la même chose.

**Kazemaru :** En plus, j'ai oublié le tofu chez Endou, ma mère devait le cuisiner ce soir. Je vais me faire tuer.

**Fuyuka *souriante* : **Et dire que depuis la primaire tu ne t'es pas déclaré. Personne ne l'a fait d'ailleurs. Gouenji-san, toi aussi. Si vous ne vous décidez pas, c'est Nastumi qui va l'avoir Mamoru-kun.

**Kazemaru et Gouenji : **!

**Endou :** De quoi ?

**Tous :** Rien, mange tes nouilles !


End file.
